List of Gamemodes
DarkRP - In this gamemode, you roleplay with your friends inside a City. Follow the Law, or Break it! Generally considered one of the easy types of Roleplay. 1942 RP '- In this gamemode , you roleplay in Nazi Germany. Players can be a Nazi, Resistance, or Citizen and follow the harsh laws of 1942 created by Hitler. Hitler can, and has a tendency to be killed. '''Extreme Football Throwdown '- The only American football gamemode you'll ever want to play. Tackle other players, slam them against walls and ceilings, or just pummel them to death with your fists. Get the ball in the enemy goal area to score a touch down. Comes with tons of wacky weapons and powerups. 'Zworld Afterlife '- Survival horror gamemode. 'CW: HL2RP '- In this gamemode, you Roleplay as either citizens or CPs in the HL2 universe. Do you become a CP and fight crime? Or do you Rebel and try to escape the City you live in? Or do you go about your daily business? (NOTE: CW: HL2RP is a serious Roleplay gamemode! It is usually suggested you read the rules before playing.) You can buy HL2RP from Cloud Sixteen at http://CloudSixteen.com or from the Cloud Sixteen Store directly. GMod HL2RP is also available from ScriptFodder. '''Cinema - Go to a virtual movie theater and watch YouTube videos with other players. Trouble In Terrorist Town- In this gamemode, you are all terrorists, however hidden amongst you are one or more traitors. Who can you trust? Kill the traitors before they kill you! Prop Hunt - In this gamemode you can take control of either the Hunters or the Props, and try to see who can survive the longest. If you're a Prop, try to not get caught by the Hunters, who are out to get you! Murder '- In this gamemode there is a murderer amongst you. Like TTT, you don't know who to trust or who to kill! The only one you can trust is the guy with the gun, but can he trust you? '''Jailbreak '- In this gamemode, your job is to try to break out of a jail. As a Prisoner, you can choose to follow the orders from the Warden, or go against him and try to kill the guards. As a Guard, you keep the peace! Do what the warden says! 'Deathrun '- In this gamemode, your job is to try to run and get to the end of the course, while dodging the traps along the path. As a Runner, you have to run to the end of the Deathrun course, while dodging every obstacle along the way. As Death, your job is to try and kill of every Runner possible using every contraption on the Deathrun Course. '''Sledbuild In this gamemode, you need to build the fastest sled you ever made and race with people who is the first one that finish and win. PERP '''- In this gamemode, you take the role as a citizen in a large city. Do you become a fire fighter? A Medic? Cop? Salesman? The choice is yours! Generally considered the intermidiate Roleplay gamemode, as you need Levels and skill requirements before getting a certain thing. '''Garry's Mod Stranded - In this Gamemode, you play as a survivor, stranded in a foriegn environment, and you have to survive! Build nice buildings, raid other tribes, drink water, and much more! Just be sure you don't run out of Health, Hunger, Thirst, and Fatigue. on the 2003 Unreal Software game Stranded Minigames - Exactly what you think. In this gamemode, you and many other people chose between various mini-games to compete in. These range from Climb, to AWP, to Surf, to Obstacle Course, and more. ZombieRP - In this gamemode, you play the Zombie Apocalypse version of DarkRP. Play as a Survivor, or a Military Man to try to keep the peace. Jobs don't earn much, so you probably will be killing Zombies for money. The Stalker - In this gamemode, you play the Gmod version of Hidden Source, with some slight changes. Play as Unit 17, and try to kill the Stalker with your balanced guns and equipment. Or, play as the Stalker, and try to kill Unit 17 with your claws and Psychic abilities. Hunger Games - In this gamemode, you play as a Tribute in the Hunger Games! Play with your friends, or trust no one and kill everyone on sight! Flood - In this gamemode, you build boats to escape the oncoming flood. Once you've done so, you must then destroy other players boats to earn money for more props and weapons the next round. NS: Metro 2033 RP '''- This is a serious RP game mode. It normally follows similar rules to serious RP game modes like HL2 but ultimately depends on the communities. You play either can play a lone metro dweller or volunteer yourself to the harsh reality of war by joining the Red Line or the 4th Reich. Mutants can lurk in the abandoned tunnels. This Game mode is based on your own survival, you can tell your own story as you wish, be your own person. '''F2S Stronghold - In this gamemode, you must fight off other players while also build a stronghold to defend yourself. Kill players for money, and build advanced constructions to keep yourself safe. Zombie Survival/Outbreak - Different Names, same concept. In this gamemode, you play as a Survivor or a Zombie in order to Survive the oncoming Apocolypse! As a survivor, stock up on Guns and Ammo and try to help you and your fellow survivors live through the Night! As a zombie, you must ruthlessly kill every survivor you see as a Headcrab, a Ghoul, or any other Zombies available! MORBUS - A combination of The Thing and TTT. In this gamemode you have to survive in a science fiction environment, while being hunted by Aliens. As a survivor, you must stack up on Guns and Ammo, as well do all of you other daily activities, like eating and sleeping. As an alien, you have to spread the Alien Virus around to everyone else by killing them as an Alien! HaloRP '''- A mix between DarkRP and Halo, in this gamemode you roleplay with your friends in this Halo universe by being a citizen or fighting the UNSC or the Covenant, Choose your side and try to withstand the Alien Invaders or Destroy the human race or perhaps Rebel and free yourself from the UNSC government! AlteredRP.com & TFG are the two main communities that host it. '''Zombie Escape - In this gamemode, you play as a survivor or zombie as you try to escape the area. As a Survivor, you have only your unlimited ammo carrying guns and your fellow Survivors with you to survive the oncoming Zombie Horde. As a Zombie, you must spread the Zombie Infestation by killing the Survivors before they escape! Propkill '''- For Real Propkillers To Test Themselves, DarkRP Minges Are Not Allowed. '''Razborka!- Two teams of drunken russians fight in 4 differents sub-gamemodes, either killing the other team, stealing their vodka or finding the filthy vodka thief. Freerun Combat - Two teams eliminate each other with throwing knives while parkouring. MelonRacer '-' '''you race as a melon. '''Parkour - Climb buildings, perform wall runs, enjoy many awesome events like pvp, zombies, and much more all in this fantastic gamemode. The Purge - A sort of DarkRP but still an adaptation of the movie "The Purge". Slave of GMod - A gamemode inspired of Dennation Game's "Hotline Miami" game series. HarborRP '- A gamemode like DarkRP but with islands. '''Bunny Hop '- A gamemode where you try to complete an obsticle course as fast as you can by bunny hopping. 'Fallout Roleplay '- A gamemode based off the Fallout Series, like DarkRP but a post-apocalyptic enviroment. 'MethRP '- A gamemode like DarkRP but you cook meth & get paid. Hide and Seek - There is one seeker and the seeker try's to tag the hiders. '''Thanks for reading this page. For more information on the game, head to the Wiki's homepage! Category:DQF Category:Jailbreak Category:Hunger Games Category:DarkRP Category:Downtownrp Category:Bhop Category:Prison rp